duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DASH Golden List
The DASH Golden List (DASH ゴールデンリスト) is a list of cards that will not be reprinted until June, 2013. It is applied to most Very Rare, Super Rare and Victory Rare cards between DMR-01 to DMR-03 as well as DMX-04, DMX-05, DMX-06 and DMX-07. See also: * Hall of Fame List of Cards DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *Saint Maria, Light Weapon *Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon *Cyber N World *Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman *Necrodragon Zabi Cassiopeia *Regulus Gil Dragon *Quatro Fang, Soul Gang Leader *Gulliver Verdure, the Earth Breaker *Gallows Cebu Kaiser / Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon *Gaial Kaiser / Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Justius, Lord of Spirits *Senju, Seeker of Thunder *Altair Cebu Crawler *Blue Mojito *Zabi Implosion, Lord of Demons *Emerald Babel, Lord of Destruction *Überdragon Abare Mugen, the Infinite Rage *Blazing Boss! Vals Kaiser *Great Hercules, Giant Insect *Geo Samurai Giant *Hot Spring - Invincible Time *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Jenny, the Suicide Doll DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *Volg Thunder / Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast *Gaga Last Mysterica, Lord of Spirits *Thunder Blade, Raging Beast *Eternal Meteor Kaiser *Aldebaran, the Earth Breaker *Optimus, Eternal Victory Deis *Insight Indigo Kaiser *Gil Yokozuna Fuji / Unryu Deis Izu, Great Yokozuna *Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ *Mother Alien *Alien Father *DNA Spark DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter *Saint Ave Maria, Light Weapon / Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie *Ballom Hunter, Lord of Demons *Dark GUY, Romanoff Zero *Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon *Heavy Death Metal, End of the Century *Bolbalzak X *Yodel Weiss, the Prophet DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien *Red ABYTHEN Kaiser / Shachihoko GOLDEN Dragon *Gaga Alcadeias, Lord of Enslaved Spirits *Emperor Cebu Marco X *Zabimeteus Samurai BLACK *Zabi Hydra, Evil Planet Lord *Bolshack Gil Cross NEX DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *Forever Meteor Kaiser / Gaial Meteor Dragon, Star Dragon King *Joan of Arc, Goddess of Victory *Spell Grand Blue, Blue Divine Dragon *Warring Morals, the Imperial Ogre Blade *Gallows Blissful Kaiser *Codename Sorge *Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic *Experience the Miracle! Re Born Kaiser *Invincible Operation, Grand General of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron *Geo Rebirth Universe *Unified Shachihoko Kaiser *Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon *Ukon Pippi / Gaial Meteor Dragon, Star Dragon King *Sakon Pippi / Gaial Meteor Dragon, Star Dragon King DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle *Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ / Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader *Gaial Abare Kaiser, the Raging *Dragonfriend Kachua *Theresa, Empress of Heaven *Nibai Nibai, Mysterious Fire Yokozuna *THE Immortal Kaiser *Quatro Fang, Soul Gang Leader / Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader *Kachikomi Tribe / Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle *Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) / Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack *Liger Blade, Fierce Tiger *Gallows Blissful Kaiser *Hell MISSOKATSU Kaiser *Codename James *Rose Baron Roosevelt *Aqua Jet (BOOON Sky) / Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack *Aqua Cascade (ZABUUUN Cruiser) / Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack Category:OCG Category:Gameplay